


In Between

by ddelusionall



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Jealousy, Unrequited Crush, implied possible threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Hangeng should know better than to not pay attention to Heechul.
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 2





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Heechul glared at Siwon.

Siwon didn’t seem to notice. The bastard. He glared harder, arms crossed. No matter how many times he pictured it, the tall gorgeous man did not burst into flames.

Hangeng was smiling at him. Smiling, because Siwon had gone and learned Chinese, or at least, he was studying. Heehcul didn’t see the point. They didn’t live in China. They lived in Korea. So Hangeng should be learning Korean. He did speak Korean. Sort of, but …

Hangeng laughed at something Heechul did not understand.

Unable to watch anymore, Heechul stood up and left the room. He saw Hangeng look after him from the corner of his eye and frown. Heechul smirked. Good. Maybe Hangeng would come and talk to him now. They used to be roommates, and didn’t that mean that Hangeng was supposed to come and talk to him first? Not chat up Siwon in Chinese.

Heechul threw himself on his bed with a growl. It wasn’t his fault he was in his own room. He would have been happy to stay roommates with Hangeng, but no, as one of the oldest, it was deemed that he’d have his own room. True, at the time, he had acted like he deserved it, but now …

No, it wasn’t his fault.

Hangeng should have said something and told him not to leave.

It was Hangeng’s fault.

Heechul sighed and curled up on his side, facing the wall.

“Heechul-hyung,” Hangeng whispered.

Heechul tensed, he hadn’t heard the door open.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Go away.”

The door shut, and Heechul could tell he wasn’t alone.

“Did I do something to upset you?”

 _Just everything,_ h e thought. “No. Go away.”

“But hyung—“

“Go away!” Heechul screamed.

Hangeng stayed in the room for a few more long seconds. Heechul buried his face in his pillow.

“SM … they approached me, and they …” Hangeng faltered over the language a little bit. “They want me to sing in Chinese.”

“Good for you.”

“They want to make a group. Like Super Junior T, but we would sing and perform in Chinese. They are going to send us to China.”

Heechul squeezed his eyes shut and cursed. Fuck them. He was part of Super Junior T, and he knew they wouldn’t put him in a group to that was singing Chinese. His Chinese sucked.

“I-I wanted you to know before everyone else.”

The bed dipped and Heechul lashed out at him, smacked Hangeng’s arm and shouted at him to go away again.

Hangeng’s face mirrored his pain, though Heechul did not let his show.

“Go on home, chink boy.”

Hangeng took a deep breath and then without saying anything else, he left the room, and Heechul grabbed his pillow and shouted “I’m sorry! Don’t leave me!” into it until his voice went hoarse.

But Hangeng did leave. So did Donghae. His two best friends in Super Junior.

And Siwon. Who told him to find Jesus before they left.

Heechul remained morose and moody, and only Leeteuk dared talk to him for the few months that Super Junior was split up.

Heechul watched their videos on talk shows and saw their struggles to communicate in Chinese. Except Siwon. Seemed he had no problem at all.

He shut his eyes whenever the camera focused on Hangeng, listening to his voice, listening to him talk in a language he didn’t understand.

He heard his name, and his eyes snapped open, focusing on the video.

Hangeng bit his lips, eyes downcast and then Donghae gripped his shoulder.

The moment passed, and like a mad man, Heechul scoured the internet for a video with subtitles, finally finding one in a random HanChul fansite.

The question was: “Do you miss the other members of Super Junior?”

And Hangeng replied: “Yes, we miss our brothers very much.”

“Who do you miss the most?”

“Heechul-hyung. I miss him the most.”

Heechul glared at his computer and then shouted, “Then why did you leave, dumb ass bastard!” He shut the computer down and went outside to brood to the night.

When the others finally came back, Heechul glared at Hangeng and Hangeng had the nerve to smile and hug him.

“I missed you, hyung,” he said.

“Don’t you dare leave me again,” Heechul threatened, kissed his cheek and then turned around and ignored him.

Siwon wrapped his arm around Heechul’s neck.

“Yah, dongsaeng, watch it!”

Siwon laughed. “Did you find Jesus while I was gone?”

“Nope, You hid him too well.”

“Hyung. Be serious.”

Heechul shoved him, but then Hangeng came up to his other side and put his arm around him and they walked together for a little while in silence, and Heechul didn’t really want Siwon close, but well, the two of them had just been in China for awhile. And he did miss Siwon a lot. It was hard to be mad at his favorite dongsaeng.

And not that he cared about either of them, but if he did, and if they were closer friends from their time in China, well, then Heechul most definitely didn’t mind being between Siwon and Hangeng.


End file.
